


Found

by dsrkdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsrkdy/pseuds/dsrkdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although I just hate AU, this short one came to my mind last week, and I couldn't hold it back. And my english writing skills are ... well, not perfect, forgive me. Hope you'll enjoy this one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Every weekday I would catch the train at 6pm. Right after work, I hurried to the station, as fast as I could. Not that I had had someone to go home to. But it felt like I got obsessed with that train, and I had to travel with it every damn time I had a chance.  
But later, I started to have one real reason to rush.

I would always take a seat in the very back. I would always sit next to the window, because I felt freedom while staring at the stunning view of forests, and fields running next to me.  
And you'd always took the seat next to me, even if there were plenty of other empty seats. I didn't really get it, why.  
For the first time, I didn't even realize you. Just another face, a stranger I don't bother to look at.  
For the second time, I guessed you didn't recognize me.  
But after months, I just had no idea what to do with you. You'd never talked. Not to me, not to anyone. You'd never used your phone. You'd never read a book or a newspaper. You just set still everytime for a half an hour, and than got off the train. You'd never looked at me.

 

23th of March. What a terrible day. I had my boss shouting at me, many times; colleagues looking through me. And some memories I couldn't stop. From the past, I'd been trying to forget.  
I had tears in my eyes as I looked out of the window.  
Then someone stopped by my seat. And waited there. After a few minutes I looked up.  
It's you.  
You saw me crying. I've never wanted you to.  
This was the first time I really stared at you. Your long, tall body, under the perfect, expensive suit. Your blond, almost white, soft hair. Your grey eyes. I guess I get lost in them for a while.  
You had enough of silence.  
\- Can I sit here, please?  
I couldn't answer, just nodded.  
You were different that day.  
-What's your name? - you asked unexpectedly.  
Nothing came to my mind. Should I lie? You are stranger. Why should I tell you my name?  
-Alright - you said - then in another way, I should try. My name is Draco.  
You held out your right hand. After moments of hesitation, I took it.  
-Harry. My name is Harry.  
Why did I tell you?! Doesn't matter now. I'm interested. For the first time in the last 10 years.  
-Nice to meet you - you smiled.  
God, you're beautiful. What? No. I can't think about a man as 'beautiful'.  
We set in silence. Then you turned to face me.  
-Would you come to a dinner with me tomorrow, please?  
I must have looked very confused, because you continued:  
-It's just, ohm... I want to get to know you a bit. But if - he started - you wouldn't... No problem. Just... I don't know what to say. I was stupid, we don't know each other. Sorry.  
I realized, you would go away if I won't stop you.  
-No - I said as quickly as I could - you are anything, but stupid.  
I took a deep breath as you looked up at me.  
-At what time? - I asked.

~ Three years later ~  
It's Sunday. The rising sun is shining through the bedroom window. It's morning. I smile at thought, what you would say:  
"-It's dawn. Harry, please, get back into bed, and try to sleep."  
Your sleepy voice. It makes me weak.

You move in my arms and turn your face to look up at me, and smile. This is the most important thing in my life. Your smile. Your voice. You.

-Morning, Harry.  
I laugh.  
-It's not dawn? - I ask.  
You laugh too.  
This moment is just perfect. I look at you, and say the first thing that comes to my mind.  
-Would you ever thought, that we would be like this?  
You don't stop smiling.  
-I hoped I'm not wasting months, by rushing after that train to find you, to sit next to.  
-I'm glad you found me.


End file.
